James' Quest
by Claudia Malakian BACK AGAIN
Summary: Jessie and James are captured by Gio. James was the only one to escape and now it's up to him to rescue Jessie. (And Meowth...-_-') Not very Rocketshippy, (unlike most of my fics), but it's enjoyable! (I think...-_-")


James' Quest

by:Kylie McKeighan

Authors note: This is kinda a rocketshippy story. But if you're not a rocketshipper you might enjoy it anyway. And I don't own 'em so don't sue!!! Any flames welcomed at kylie@gateway.net

*********************************************************************************

Jessie was trapped and her only hope was James. Giovanni trapped Jessie and James. James had escaped. Giovanni had put Jessie and Meowth in a trap knowing James would return for his best friend, and maybe even girlfriend. His plan was to attract James. Giovanni knew that James loved Jessie, and maybe vise versa. Giovanni knew that James was going to come back for Jessie, and that is when Giovanni will kill James.

"This sucks!" James muttered. "I can't think of anything! Jessie's life is in my hands! What would she do?"

James put his hands on his head and rubbed them back and forth quickly trying to get rid of his headache.

"Man! I can't think of anything!" He screamed. He walked down the street. He noticed a building that had a large red "R" on the door.

"Headquarters!!" He said with a glimmer of hope. She's gotta be in there!"

He ran in through the door. There was a long hallway with a stairwell at the end. He ran down the hallway. Every time his foot hit the floor it echoed. He came to the stairwell and climbed up it. When he got to the top he got to another door. He opened it. The room was dark.

"Jessie!" He gasped.

She was on a hard bed. There was curved glass covering her. James ran up to her and put his hands on the glass. Her hands were folded upon her chest. Her eyes were closed, tight. She was wearing her uniform. As James stared at her tears trickled down his cheek. The door opened up behind him. He turned around quickly. The figure was tall, wearing a red suit and his face was half shadowed. James squinted.

"Giovanni..."He whispered. He ran behind Jessie's capsule.

"Well, my plan cannot fail. James loves Jessie and he will return. And when that happens I will kill him. Muhahahahahaha!!!!"Giovanni laughed as he talked to Cassidy.

James gasped. "Oh no!"

Giovanni heard this. He looked around and turned the light on.

"What's the matter boss?" Cassidy asked.

"I heard something. It sounded like James." Giovanni responded.

"Oh great. He heard me." James mumbled under his breath.

Giovanni and Cassidy looked around. James crawled on his hands and knees.

"Good bye, Jessie." James whispered. "For now."

James ran out the door.

"There he goes!" Cassidy yelled. "We can still get him!"

Giovanni snickered. "He'll be back. He won't give up."

Giovanni looked at Jessie. Then he pressed a button. The glass came off of Jessie. She stood up. Meowth came down from the ceiling.

"With these evil clones James will be killed and I will be totally innocent!" Giovanni snickered.

"Muhahahahahahahahaha!!" Cassidy and Giovanni laughed.

A door opened revealing a tied up Jessie with duck tape over her mouth and a tied up Meowth. They struggled.

"Struggle as much as you want but you won't get out!" Giovanni laughed.

During this time Jessie had been cutting through the ropes with the pocketknife she had bought to get out of nets.

"Good bye forever Jessie!!! Muhahaha!!!!"

Giovanni walked out. Jessie fell down and the ropes slid off her. Then she stood up and untied Meowth.

''We have to get out of here." Jessie whispered

Meowth nodded. They tiptoed to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Meowth turned around while Jessie worked to get the door open. Meowth started shaking.

"Meowth! Help me! I can't get this door open by myself!" Jessie scolded.

She looked at Meowth and kneeled down.

"Meowth, where are your manners? It's impolite to leave your mouth hanging open like that." Jessie said.

"Look there!" Meowth replied.

Jessie looked in the direction that Meowth pointed. She started shaking.

"It's us!" Jessie screamed. "But different! They're meaner!"

"Send out your Pokemon!" Meowth hollered.

"Okay! Lickitung, go!" Jessie ordered.

Jessie through the pokeball and it popped open. Nothing came out. Jessie fell.

"I just remembered. He took my pokemon!" Jessie cried. "Let's go!"

The clones were holding guns.

"Heh heh..."Meowth laughed nervously. You don't want to kill us, guys."

Jessie walked backwards. Her heels clicked each time they hit the floor. The sound echoed.

"C'mon, you don't want to hurt us, we can help you do what you want. "Jessie said. "We'll do anything, just don't kill us!"

The clones looked at each other and smiled an evil smile.

"Why don't I like that smile?" Jessie asked.

The clones walked back to the hard bed that Jessie's clone had been on. They pointed to it.

"No,no,no,no!" Jessie hollered. "All I want is to be with James !But if you put me in there and put me in a coma I'll never see James!"

They pointed the gun at her.

"I'm goin'. You know the only reason I'm doin' this is to let James live. I know if I don't do this that you'll kill him. "Jessie muttered.

She walked over to the bed and got on it. The glass went over her and just like that she was put in a coma. In the same position the clone was in. Her hands folded upon her chest, eyes closed tight. The clones killed themselves. The sky became dark. Meowth walked up next to Jessie. He put his paws on the glass. He stepped back and got pulled up, with his foot tied in a rope. The doors opened. Giovanni walked in.

"What are you stupid clones do-huh?" Giovanni noticed something lying on the ground, in a blood puddle.

"What's this? These are my clones! They killed them selves and now Jessie is in a coma!" Giovanni yelled.

The door opened up behind him. Giovanni turned around. James walked in. Cassidy followed. Then Butch.

"You leave Jessie alone you jerk!" James yelled.

"What? Cassidy you trader!" Giovanni scolded.

"I would never let you hurt one of my childhood friends!" Cassidy said.

"Especially when I'm here." Butch continued.

"Butch, hand me the gun." James commanded. "Thanks."

James pointed the gun at Giovanni's leg and fired it. He fell down in pain.

''Give me Jessie now!" James commanded.

He walked over to Jessie. He looked at the side of the bed. There were some buttons. He kneeled down. He pressed a few of them. Electric shocks went through the glass on to Jessie. Her eyes suddenly opened.

"She has regained consiousness!" Cassidy said with a glimmer of hope.

Jessie put her hands on the top of the bed and turned her head towards James. She started to say something but it came out blurred because of the glass.

"I think she said the code to open the glass, or something!" Butch said.

James started to push some more buttons. Poison gas went in the room. Jessie pointed to a button. James pushed it. Out came some gas masks. They put them on. James pressed some more buttons. The glass came up. Jessie hopped off the bed and hugged James. 

"I missed you!" Jessie cried. "Where have you been?"

She took off his gas mask and kissed him.

"I've been trying to find you." James replied.

"Oh! I don't care! I've just missed you!" Jessie cried. "Oh, and that kiss doesn't mean I like you!"

"Isn't that sweet Butch? The couple has been joined again." Cassidy said. "Butch? Where are you?"

"It ain't 'dat sweet 'til you untie Meowth!" Meowth cried.

"I'm working on it you loud mouth furball!" Butch yelled.

"Take this!" Giovanni fired a gun at James.

"James! Duck!" Jessie yelled while jumping out of the way.

"Dang! I missed!" Giovanni yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Jessie screamed.

Everybody ran out of the room. Giovanni pressed a red button and a siren went on. Metal doors slowly came down. James, Jessie, Meowth, Cassidy and Butch split up. Jessie, James and Meowth were together. Cassidy and Butch were together. They went in separate directions in the same hall. The doors at the end of the hallways were 3 feet off the ground. Jessie took a dive straight under the door. James was next. As the doors were shutting Meowth slipped underneath it just before it slammed. Jessie glided on the ground. Her heels in the dirt. James was face first in the dirt.

"'Dat was close!" Meowth yelled.

"I know whacha mean!" Jessie replied.

James took his face out of the dirt.

"Ouch!" James hollared. "That hurt!"

"James! Are you alright?" Jessie asked. "Your face...It's scratched up."

Jessie helped James up and they walked home. Meowth was far behind.

"So Jessie, how are you?" James asked.

"Fine." She replied as she reached for his hand. "Ya know James, you're kinda cute."

"Thank you." James replied as he started to blush.

"Those two lovebirds." Meowth muttered.

Jessie reached for James' other hand and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" Jessie asked.

"Jessie, I-I." James started.

"Yes James?" Jessie asked.

"I Lo-Oh nevermind." James replied.

Jessie smiled knowing what he tried to say. They continued their walk home. When they got there the went inside.

"Well," James said. "My quest is over!" He smiled.

**********THE END**********


End file.
